


Season 4 Zutara

by Ourainymonday



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourainymonday/pseuds/Ourainymonday
Summary: Zuko and Katara have an in-depth conversation.Written for Zutara Month 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Season 4 Zutara

It’s been a few months following Ozai’s attempt at genocide. A few months since Zuko and Azula fought in the Agni Kai. A few months since Zuko had sacrificed everything to save Katara’s life.

It’s been a few months and she couldn’t seem to get over it. 

Katara’s hands moved slowly over Zuko’s body, healing the singed blood vessels and promoting growth to his skin cells. It was tedious work, but she didn’t mind her time with the newly crowned Fire Lord. Sometimes sessions were done in silence, but recently they had been filled with conversation. 

“So, what about you and Aang?” He asked abruptly as Katara stopped momentarily to get clean water. 

Katara sighed irritatingly. “We’ve entered a state of grey. I thought pursuing the relationship would be more … fun? Exciting, maybe? But it’s becoming more apparent that the world needs him more in a different way than before. How can two people really get to know each other when their destinies pull them in different directions?” 

Katara thought, _How do we even begin a relationship if it involves me following Aang on whatever he does?_

“Where do you see your destiny?” Zuko asked and Katara shrugged. “Has Aang ever asked you what you wanted?”

She shook her head and laughed. “Do you think he has the time? What do you think I want?”

“You’re avoiding the question. Anyway, if he cared to, he would make the time,” He stated and winced as she moved toward the center of the wound. “It’s okay to say you don’t know.” 

“It’s just … overwhelming. Between meetings to reestablish trade routes, co-signing agreements with different territories, and trying to find the best approach to overall growth for the Southern Water Tribe while staying objective towards everyone else’s problems, I don’t feel like anyone’s ever asked what I wanted out of all of it. There’s just this expectation that I’m going to do what’s right for everyone else.” 

“I’m sorry. That’s a lot of pressure,” Zuko mentioned as Katara’s healing cast eerie shadows along the walls. 

“What about Mai? Did she decide to stay?” 

Zuko’s breathing changed and Katara stopped momentarily to make sure he was okay. “She left yesterday to travel with Ty Lee and the circus. She can’t stand the palace, and she was over the aristocracy.” 

Katara huffed and continued healing, “That’s rough, Zuko.”

He shook his head. “I couldn’t keep her here even if I tried. She was over this lifestyle before I even had a chance to ask.” 

Katara dumped the water she used into a bucket next to her and wiped her hands on a cloth. “That’s okay. A new era of peace and love, right? No one said transition would be easy.” 

“Yeah,” He trailed off as Katara sat him up. Zuko stretched a bit - he was still tight, but overall, everything felt much better than he was before. “Why don’t you stay here until you figure everything out? It sounds like you would be a great ambassador,” he smirked. “And I don’t mind the company.” 

Katara took a second before smiling. “Is that a formal invitation, Fire Lord?”

Zuko put his robe back on slowly and stated, “As formal as it gets. Anyway, our healers are nothing like Water Tribe healers, and since you’re the only waterbending master I trust personally, who better than to heal the new Fire Lord?”

“You’ve got a point, Zuko. Your Fire Nation healers aren’t quite like us, huh?”

They both laughed as they made their way out, and Katara couldn’t help to notice the little excitement burning inside of her. She couldn’t help, but noticed it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to stretch this conversation between them out longer, but I didn't want it to be too tedious either. I have a lot of thoughts and ideas of where Season 4 could have gone - i.e. Re-imagining The Search, exploring realistically the relationships Aang would have with everyone post-100 year war, and Zutara basically. But, to express all of that sounds more like an essay versus a readable piece. I actually ended up deleting half of everything I wrote out. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave love notes, opinions, or concerns.


End file.
